Finding Hope
by Abnormal1000
Summary: Flint finds a chance to visit Sam in New York. When he gets caught in a blizzard with her, he gets an invention idea. But all it does is cause grief for him. Should he really invent?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The trip

It was 3 months after the FLDSMDFR. Flint Lockwood was staring at the wall in his lab. It had been repaired from the food storm after they got rid of the food. He missed Sam. She had gone back to New York a few weeks ago. He had thought about starting a new invention, to take his mind off her, but he had no ideas.

Flint thought of all the good times he and Sam had. He thought of the jello dome. He had built it just for Sam, using the outa-sighter. It took him the whole night to build. He thought of the time when he fell in love with Sam. Nevertheless, he ended up embarrassing himself first.

If only he could see Sam again...

Flint snaps out of his daze just as his phone rings. He sighs.

"Hello?" said Flint

There was a pause. "Flint?"

"…yeah?"

"It's your father. Um…I have to go to New York for a while for a business trip, so….

Flint's eyes get big. "DAD CAN I GO? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEA—"

Tim sighs. "…ok…are you sure?"

Flint was dead silent for a moment. He then yelled into the phone: YES! I WOULD LOVE TO! THANK YOU DAD!

He hangs up as he runs to his bed and grabs a suitcase. He runs like crazy around the lab, packing everything he can. He even packs his spray on shoes. He sits on the suitcase, trying to close it. When it snaps shut. He sighs happily. Then he runs out of the lab to buy the biggest rose he can get.

A/N: Thank you TheSoundOfAWESOME for your review. I saw your point, so i changed it. And another thing...

I have a BAD habit with short chapters. ):P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blizzard delays

Flint couldn't sleep any that night. He thought of all the things he was going to tell Sam. He thought of the look on her face when she saw him.

The next day he grabbed his suitcase at the crack of dawn and sped to the airport. His father had insisted taking one of the few planes that leave Chew and Swallow. He had never ridden in one, so he loved the whole flight, acting like a kid in a candy store. He was barely aware of the snow clouds piling up outside.

_Pilot: This is your pilot speaking. There has been a slight delay. We will not arrive at the expected time due to a blizzard. New York is getting hit the worst. The original time of arrival at 12:00 has now been postponed to 5:00. Thank you._

No one heard the last words. There was a scream heard from the very back. Every single head turned to look. Flint was pale. The day had gone so well. Now he can't see Sam because of a blizzard!

"Son. You can still see her." said Tim

Flint was hysterical. "No! No I can't! First of all, there's this thing called a blizzard. Second, I don't know where she lives! I was going to meet her at the station, before she left work. But her shift ends at three!"

"Son. You can't fish in muddy water." said Tim.

"Dad, this isn't a time for fishing metaphors!"

Tim sighs, then continues reading his newspaper.

Flint stares out his window. Snow has begun to fall in large flakes. Since he had nothing better to do, he dozed off to sleep.

_Pilot: Prepare for landing_

Flint jumped up. The snow was falling harder. He braced himself for landing, gripping his seat so hard his knuckles were white. As he landed, his grip lessened, and he eventually let go.

The seatbelt light came off, and Flint raced out of the plane. Tim dragged behind him. They got their luggage, and Tim went to call a taxi. Flint found a comfortable chair and sat. He glanced around the room and did a double take. There was a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail. He raced towards her.

Flint screamed, "SAM!"

The girl turned around and stared. But it wasn't Sam. Flint immediately turned red as he walked away with everyone staring at him.

"The taxi's here. Let's go." said Tim.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Found

Flint reluctantly got up and dragged himself outside in the snow and sat in the taxi. As they drove down the road, he stared at the swirling snow. _Where are you Sam? I came all this way and I can't find you, _he thought.

When they arrived at the hotel, Flint and Tim went inside, stumbling through the snow. Tim got a room and they both wandered through the hotel to find it.

"This is it. Room 207." said Tim.

Tim slide the card in the door and they both stepped inside. There was a balcony overlooking the city. Overall, it was nice.

Flint gaped. "Wow."

"Well, I'm off to the shower. You better unpack." said Tim.

Flint sighed. "Ok."

Tim grabbed his clothes and went in the bathroom. Flint hauled his suitcase on his bed and took clothes out while stuffing them in drawers. This took all of 2 minutes. He sat back down on his bed and stared at the snow out the window. Suddenly, he had an idea. What if he found Sam's address in the phone book? Then he could go find her.

Quickly he searched for a phone book, praying Sam's number was in it. He flipped through the pages, jumping up in excitement when he found he number and her address. He quickly call it to make sure it was her.

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"Hello?"

Flint started to sweat, and he was yelling triumphantly in his head. _It was her!_. "Uh, um...is Mike there?"

"No. Sorry." said Sam.

Flint hung up and grinned. He knew just where to find her. But how could he in a raging blizzard?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Long Journey.

Flint thought of telling his dad where he was headed, but thought better of it. He'll try to stop him, and he HAD to see Sam. It was driving him crazy. So he bundled up real good, grabbed a flashlight, and set out.

A gust of snow blasted his face as he opened the lobby door. He stumbled back and trudged through the blinding snow to his car. He flew the door open and slammed it shut. He sat there for a minute, catching his breath, then turned it on. He snapped the headlights on, even though they made no difference whatsoever.

Flint slowly drove the car onto the interstate. There was plenty of car stopped on the side of the road, and more on the road. He trudged through at a snail's pace, then looked through his rearview mirror.

Mistake. A large truck was fishtailing down the highway. It sped in circles and rammed into cars. Flint screamed as the car swerved by him at a hairs length from his car. It sped down the interstate and disappears in the snow.

Flint started to breathe hard "Hu-huhu-ehuh"

Flint wasn't the best driver. When he collected himself about ten minutes later, he stared out the window for a moment, then continued to drive. Well, try to drive. His car was stuck in the snow from sitting there. He rammed on the gas, but it didn't budge. Exasperated, he slammed open the door, deciding to walk to her house. He ran past the moving cars onto the sidewalk then trudged forward.

Half an hour later he barely made it anywhere. He had no idea where he was. There were no more cars, the Road signs had blown away or where pack too hard with snow. And he was cold. And numb. He sighed. He stumbled on for an eternity when he suddenly gave up and crashed into the snow. He thought of dying. _Imagine how disappointed Sam and dad will be. _He thought.

Suddenly, he was buried with light. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes. Someone picked him up and carried him inside somewhere warm. He dozed off to sleep in unconsciousness.

When he woke up, he was warm. His feet were in a tub of hot water, and he was sitting in front of a fire. A blanket was wrapped around him. He stared at it, confused. Flint suddenly noticed someone staring at him. He recognized her at once.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A night to remember

A/N: keep in mind throughout the whole story, Sam is still wearing her glasses and scrunchie. I won't say it but keep it in mind.

"SAM?! Wha-what are you doing here?" Flint was confused, relieved, and excited all at once.

"Trying to thaw you out. The heart attack you gave me! I look outside to see what that thump was and I see someone in the snow just laying there. Turns out it was you! How did you get here?" Sam said pointedly

Flint explained all that happened in the past 8 hours.

Sam was ecstatic. "Wow. Still, I am so glad to see you!"

She pulls Flint into a hug. Flint smiles. When they pull apart, he kisses her gently. They both blush. But then they are interrupted with Flint's phone…again.

Flint turns redder "AH! I'm so sorry…!"

He picks up phone

"Hello?"

"Son, WHERE ARE YOU?! I can't do anything for 5 minutes…" Tim trails off.

Flint sighs. "well…I'm at Sam's"

"But…how…?"

" Don't worry Dad I'm fine. I just walked through the snow—"

"JUST walked through the snow? That's nonsense!"

Flint was slightly annoyed. "Dad, I HAD to see her. I was going insane!"

"You could have told me first."

" You would have said no. Would you have let me go?"

" No."

"See? Dad I'm FINE. I'm perfectly safe."

Tim sighs "…Ok. You better be".

"I am."

When he hung up, he walked back over to Sam and pulled her towards a window.

Flint gazed out the window. "Wow. Would you look at that snow."

"Yeah I know. It looks amazing doesn't it?" said Sam.

"Yeah, but not more amazing than you."

Sam blushed. Then she kissed Flint gently. Then gazed at the snow some more.

"Hey want to watch a movie?" said Sam.

"Sure." said Flint.

So Sam put a movie in and they both watched _Christmas with the Kranks._

When the movie was over. They walked to the fireplace and sat near the fire. They both smiled and kissed again. Flint cradled Sam in his arms, and they both fell asleep to the howling blizzard, but the warmth of the fire and each other keeping them warm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Snowed in with an idea.

Flint woke up first. The fire was out, and the blizzards stopped, but he was warm. Sam was laying against him, sleeping peacefully. He kissed her cheek and stoked the hair out of her face. _She's so beautiful _he thought. He got up to look outside.

The snow blocked the door and half the windows. He had never seen so much snow in his life. It was unreal to him. Back in Swallow Falls, he never got any snow, because they were too near the equator.

Sam appears behind him. "Looks amazing doesn't it?"

Flint jumped. He hadn't expected her to be awake yet.

"Yeah I know. I've never seen so much snow." said Flint.

Sam smiles. "You get used to it in New York."

Sam grabbed Flint's hand and leaned against him. He smiled. Then he wrapped his arms around her.

Sam shivers. "Do you think it's cold in here?"

Suddenly they both came to the realization that they were snowed in. The temperature inside was slowly dropping. Flint got up and tried to open the door, but it was stuck. Sam walked over to the fireplace and started a fire, while Flint made them hot chocolate.

The snow on the outside of the house made the house look like night time on the inside, so the fire cast eerie shadows in the room. Flint gave Sam a hot chocolate, and they both drank by the fireplace.

Flint stared at the thermometer on the wall that controls the heat. It had no use because the heat pump on the outside was packed with snow. The fireplace was warm, but it only warmed one room. He continued to stare at it, thinking. Thinking…thinking…thinking…

Flint jumps up "That's it! Sam where's your paper?!"

Sam got up with the eager Flint behind her and gave him paper and a pencil. Flint grabs it, runs to a table, and starts writing his idea, muttering to himself. Sam watched him over his shoulder. After half an hour of writing, Flint slams down his pencil and triumphantly hold up his papers.

Sam stares at them. "What is it?"

Flint grins "My invention, the Flint Lockwood Automatic Molecule Converter. Or the FLAMC. If a blizzard where to happen, or if the electricity went out and we were without heat or air, we would use this!"

"Wow. How does it work?" Sam says.

"The machine reverses **depolarizability** in the air, going through **aluminosilicatesis, then finally reversing molecular radiation density to convert to heated air." said Flint**

Sam stares at him. "Wow."

Flint smiles. "Ok. The machine changes oxygen, filters it, and emits it through this vent, changing into hot air. These tube transmit it through the house, so that way the whole house will be warm, not just one room. It requires no electricity, getting its power from certain atoms in the air."

Sam raises her eyebrows. "Wow. Impressive. But not as impressive as you"

Flint smiles and walks over to her, kissing her lightly.

A/N: Yeah, all of the big words in the machine explanation ARE real.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Building the machine

Flint and Sam suddenly saw a large truck come through, plowing the snow in large drifts. Flint walked over to the door and opened it. All he saw was snow. Literally. A wall of snow blocked his path.

They both stared at it in wonder, the only word either of them could say was, "Wow."

Flint suddenly charged at it, clawing his hands through it to dig a path. Sam stared at him, following slowly behind. He continued this way until he made it to the driveway, which was clear. They both got in the car and drove to his hotel.

Tim slams open the door. "About time you showed up."

"No time to talk Dad! I have to start working on an invention."

Flint grabs a small cube and walks outside. Sam follows behind him. He pushes a button, then stands back. It explodes into his lab, right behind the hotel.

Sam gapes at it, "Wow."

Flint grins, then walks inside.

It was just like his lab. Flint runs with his paper to spare blueprints, then scribbles it all down. Then he runs through his lab building his machine.

"Constructing"

"Wiring"

"Beginning Nano-mutation"

"Filtering"

"Inserting molecule metamorpher"

"Painting"

"Tubing"

"Testing"

Flint adjusts the machine, pushing several buttons and switches. He stares at it a minute before pushing the on switch. He and Sam watch in anticipation. The machine makes a noise, then whirs, then spews out hot air.

Flint eyes get big. "YES!"

Sam smiles. "Wow, it worked! I never doubted you."

Flint grabs her and kisses her for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Off to see New York

Flint lugs the machine in his hotel room. Tim raises his eyebrows. "What is that?"

"Just my latest invention!" He said.

"Son…I don't know if you should…"

Flint rolls his eyes slightly. "Dad, it will work! Nothing can go wrong with this one!"

Tim sighs. "Son, not all the fish in the pond—"

Flint interrupts him. "Dad, I'll show you! Watch."

He switched it on, and it produced the same results, except with hotter air.

Flint grinned triumphantly. "See, Dad. It worked."

Tim stares at it for a moment, then sighs. "Well…ok. Leave it on so it will warm the apartment.

Flint grins. "You won't be disappointed." He turns to Sam. "Shall we stroll New York?"

Sam smiles. "We shall."

Flint holds out his hand, and Sam takes it. They both walk out the door smiling.

"Sam, am I doing this ri—Woah!" Flint nearly slammed into the wall.

They were at the big skating rink in downtown New York. Sam was a pro at skating. Flint…not so much. It was the first time he tried to skate, and he kept falling, colliding, face-planting, and everything else.

Sam took his hand and steadied him. Then she pulled him forward. They glided through the rink fast, both of them skating expertly. _Funny how Sam always make things better_, Flint thought, smiling. He put his arms around her and they twirled several times. They both wandered to a bench, exhausted.

"Wow Sam. You're a really good skater."

Sam smiled. "Thanks"

Flint grabbed her hand. "You want to go to Olive Garden? My treat."

Sam's eyes lit up. "Yes, I would love to!"

The both turned in their skates, then took a stroll to the closest Olive garden, which wasn't too far away. They walked, hand in hand, smiling. A light snow was beginning to fall. Everything was perfect.

But not for long.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 11: Fire

A fire truck whizzed past them at full speed. Then 2 more. Then an ambulance. Then a police car. Flint and Sam watched them speed down the road as fast as their cars let them, blaring their sirens.

Sam looked slightly worried. "There's a fire?

Flint put an arm around her. "I'm sure it's nothing."

But Sam wasn't so sure.

When Olive Garden came into view, Sam forgot her worries and plastered a smile on her face. The waitress led them inside to a table for two. A candle flickered in the center. But this Olive garden had a TV glued to the wall. There was no sound, but the words were on the bottom of the screen.

Sam smiled and grabbed Flint hand. "This is so romantic, don't you think?

Flint smiled and turned slightly red. "Yeah."

A waitress took their order and gave them their drinks and salad. As Flint was taking a sip from his tea, he glanced at the TV screen…

_And a look at the wea—(handed a paper) Ok. This just in, A fire at the Beaufort hotel. It appears the fire started on the 4__th__ floor, room 207…_

Flint's eyes got huge and he did a spit-take, right on Sam. Everyone turned to look at him.

Sam glared at him and stood up. "Why did you do that for?!"

Flint, who was now pale, grabbed her head and turned it to the TV. She watched for a moment, looking at the picture of his hotel on fire, then turned back to him. Her eyes were full of sorrow, a hint of tears in them. "Flint…"

Flint grabbed her and pulled her outside, after slamming $20 on the table. He sprinted to the hotel, forgetting that he could wave down a taxi. Sam sprinted behind him.

Flint saw the hotel and his heart stopped. People were jumping out of windows onto trampolines. Fire men were shooting beams of water into the fire. Flint felt his eyes sting, but he held back the tears. His father had to be alive.

Flint ran around, trying to find his father among the crowd. But he couldn't see him. Firemen were running inside to save the burned. So far, none had been killed.

Flint suddenly saw firemen running out of the hotel like mad, carrying something. Flint strained his eyes to see it, but it was hard against the smoke. The men carried it to a machine and put an oxygen mask on it. Flint got closer, afraid of seeing who it was. A man started to do CPR. Flint got slightly closer. Someone rubbed two boards together, yelling "clear!" He put it on the person's chest, causing it to stick to the boards. He did this repeatedly, until he heard the monitor beep. The monitor beside the stretcher was on a straight line, meaning the body was dead

Flint couldn't take it anymore and ran to the bed, with Sam beside him. He saw who the person was.

It was his father.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11: The cause of the fire

Flint's heart jolted. He felt a pain stab him. He couldn't believe it. Tears stung his eyes, but he didn't cry. He would save that for later.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around. One look at Sam, and it was all he could do not to sob loudly. He buried his head into her shoulder. He took his head out, and Sam looked at him with mournful eyes. "I'm sorry."

Before Flint could reply, he saw more firemen come out of the building. They were carrying something again, but it wasn't a person. The shape was too off. Flint got closer to get a better look, and his heart dropped 90 feet.

His machine sat there. It was coughing out dust, a fire blazing from it. The tubes were damaged, and the paint had chipped off. A man pulled the tubes free and examined the machine.

Flint stared at it in agony. His machine. _His machine! _It had caused all of this. He had promised his father it would work. But he failed. He was a murderer.

Thoughts raced through his head._ How could I?! I KILLED my dad! All of my inventions ruin everything. Maybe I'm not meant to be an inventor._

Flint suddenly gazed at the scene. It was too much for him. Not wanting to be seen crying, he turned and ran as fast as he could towards his lab, leaving Sam behind him.

Sam was sorry Flint's Dad died. She had met him a few times. He was quiet a lot. The only time she ever really talked to him was when everyone thought Flint died after the meatball explosion.

But when she saw Flint's machine, her heart broke. Flint had been so excited about the machine. He was positive his machine would work. But because of it he killed his father. Sam turned to pull Flint into a comforting hug, but he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Two deaths in his life

Flint slammed the cube on the ground after pushing the button. His lab appeared before him, and he was back in Swallow Falls. He burst through the elevator door and zoomed up. The ride seemed unusually long. When it stopped, he slowly trudged out, not bothering to push buttons beside the door. He walked through the curtain, not bothering to pull it aside. He gazed around his lab. The monitors cast light through his lab. Flint sighed, then flopped on his bed. He gazed at the ceiling and let a tear fall from his eyes.

Flint turned on his side and saw his drawer under his bed slightly open. It was his secret compartment nobody knew about. Not even Sam. Not Steve either. He pulled it all the way open and gazed at it.

There were photos of memories of his life. There were plenty of his family portraits, some of relatives, a few of Flint at graduation, and even a few of Sam. But one box caught his eye. It was marked "deaths"

Flint pulled out the box and sat it in his lap. He hadn't looked inside for a while, he had no time, with all his inventions. He carefully opened the lid and peered inside.

There was a photo of his Mom, back when she was alive. She looked happy and her eyes were smiling. Then there was another picture of her and Flint. Flint had just gotten his lab coat and was grinning from ear to ear. Fran's favorite headband was also in the box. Flint moved things around in the box and saw more photos.

Flint sighed and let a tear fall out of his eye. _First was Mom, now Dad. Why can't I just be a normal guy?_ He thought. He pulled a photo of his Dad out of his pocket, studied it, then put it in the box.

He got up and looked at the wall behind his bed. He stared at the drawing he made of him in his lab coat. _What do I do now?_ He thought. Then he curled up in a ball and cried himself to sleep, hugging the box. He made a decision.

Sam ran around trying to find Flint in the crowd. She couldn't find him anywhere. Then she had an idea. _Was he in his lab?_ She thought. Then she zipped straight to his lab.

Flint woke up to his alarm system. He walked over to his window and peered out. Sam was down at the elevator and had just walked in. Wanting to be alone for a while, he took his emergency exit to his house.

The door to the elevator was unlocked, so Sam went on up. Elevator music played softly as it flew through the air. She sighed and though of how devastated Flint must be. His mom and his dad were both dead.

The door opened and Sam walked out. She went around the curtain and peered inside. "Flint!" She called. Flint didn't answer so she walked around. She saw a box on his bed and went over to it. She opened it and glanced inside. There were a bunch of photos in it, along with a few items. She gazed at the photos. _That's so sad. Two deaths in his life? Poor Flint._ She thought. She sighed, closed the box, then walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The decision

Flint trudged around his home, staring at the walls. He slumped over to a window and saw Sam leave. Sam walked around his yard, gazing at the house, and finally saw Flint through the window. She rushed over to the door and let herself in.

"Flint! Oh Flint…I…" She trailed off.

Flint sighed and stared at the floor. He thought for a moment. Should he tell her his decision? But how would he tell her?

"Sam…I was thinking…I invented many things. Almost all of them destroy or are failures."

Sam suddenly saw what he was getting at. "No…"

"The FLDSMDFR destroyed the world. I…The FLAMC ki—killed my dad. _I _killed my dad. So I think it best if—"

"No…"

"I stop inventing"

Sam lost it. "No! You CAN'T stop! Inventing is your life Flint! What about what your mom told you?"

Flint sighed. "Sam, my mom didn't think I would kill anyone. I…I just can't.

"Flint, but—."

"Sam, what if I kill someone else? I can't do this anymore. If all I do is ruin things, then I won't do anything."

"Flint, what will you do? What about your lab? Steve, your spray on shoes? What if you need to save the world again?"

Flint sighed again. "I won't be inventing, so the world will be fine."

"Steve?"

"I'll sell his translator and I'll sell everything in the lab."

Sam was devastated. "But what about—."

Flint put his arms on her shoulders. A sad look played in his eyes. "…I can't."

Sam just stared in his face, then sighed. She kissed him for a moment, then turned to leave. As she was leaving, she said over her shoulder, "I don't know who you are anymore." Then she left.

Flint felt awful, but he couldn't do anything about. It was his decision. He ruined everything, so he just won't do anything anymore. His choice.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Packing

Flint walked towards the airport. He decided to go back to Swallow Falls and pack everything. On his way, he saw Sam.

Sam ran up to him, a pleading look in her eyes. "Flint, where are you going?"

Flint didn't look at her. "Swallow Falls."

Sam didn't say anything. Instead, she stopped him and forced him to look at her. She kissed him lightly, then walked away. Flint stared after her for a moment, wanting to say something, but couldn't think of anything. He continued forward.

He caught a flight and boarded the plane. The flight seemed unusually long for him, so he slept the whole time. When he opened his eyes, he was landing.

He left the airport and trudged around the town. The sky was overcast and a chilly wind was blowing. He wrapped his lab coat around him and trudged home. He opened the door and sighed. He walked to a couch and sat down. Steve crawled up to him and said, "sad?"

Flint glanced at him. "Yes, Steve. Sad."

Steve crawled into a ball and fell asleep. Flint got up and started to pack his things. He threw away all the junk, and he gave almost everything away.

He ran up to his lab and gathered up all his inventions. The spray on shoes, hair un-balder, the transporting cube, everything. He took apart his lab and his elevator, and put everything in a box.

He stared at his inventions. _No one would want these useless junkpiles, _he thought. He grabbed a hammer and smashed each invention, which tore him up inside. He grabbed his spray on shoes. It was his first ever invention. He sighed sadly and smashed it, causing liquid to ooze everywhere. He grabbed his lab coat off him and stared at it. Tears penetrated his eyes as he recalled memories. When his mom gave him the lab coat, when he lost it in the spaghetti tornado.

When she died.

A/N: The next chapter is a flashback.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: 10 years of sadness

_"Morning Mom," 13 year old Flint said._

_Fran was making a casserole for dinner. "Morning honey!" she kissed his forehead. "Better hurry if you want to make the bus."_

_Flint glanced at the clock. "OH GEEZ! Bye!"_

_He sprinted out the door, and barely made the bus._

_He made it to school and walked to class, his lab coat on him. He wore it every day, never missing a day. Even P.E. He walked to class and sat down. The classmates just looked away from him. They all disliked Flint and constantly made fun of him. He was just a annoying nerd who made freaky gadgets that never work. All made fun of him. Except _

_The teacher walked in and they started class. Flint switched between classes until 3__rd__ period. History. His worst subject. Oh, sure, he made A+ work, the best student, just like in every other class, but it was just he hated history. Always had. _

_Flint was in the middle of pretending to listen to a lecture on the Civil War, while secretly writing invention ideas, when the Principal barged in. "May I see you, Mrs. Sough?"_

_Flint just stared at her. She never came to classrooms, unless it was REALLY important. They went out in the hall and talked for a few minutes, then, "Flint? Can you come here for a moment?"_

_Flint got up nervously and walked to the door. His classmates whispered among themselves, gossiping about him. Brent smirked at him. Flint stepped into the hall and the door shut behind him. _

_The principal looked at him sadly. "Flint…there…there's been a, uh, accident…in—involving your Mom…"_

_Flint's eyes got big. "Is she ok?!"_

_The principal just looked at the teacher. Before either of them could say anything, Tim appeared._

_Flint almost cried. "Dad, Wha—"_

_"Come on, we're going to the hospital."_

_On the way, Tim explained what happened. After he went to work, the casserole she was making caught on fire. She was trapped in the kitchen, caged in by the flames. A neighbor saw the smoke and called 911, and the firemen put out the fire, taking a critical conditioned Fran out of the house. _

_They arrived at the hospital. They went to the front desk and asked where to find Fran. The lady behind the desk glanced up at them, a mournful expression in her eyes._

_They were taken to Fran's room, to say a few final words to her. They both knew she would die. She was a pile of black chars, but her face was the most distinct part of her. When the heart monitor made a straight line, Flint sobbed. _

_They left the hospital. Flint cried silently in the car, more sad than when he was made fun of for his shoes. Ever since that day, he was always afraid of fire. Never went near it. Also that day he made a vow. He would always invent, and he would always wear his lab coat._

Flint started to cry, recalling his mother's death. He tried desperately to tear his lab coat, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It tore him. The only piece he had left of his mom. His vow would be broken.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Gray skies

Flint sold everything or threw it away. His invention pieces he threw in a trash can. He gave Steve to a zoo. His lab coat got thrown away. He couldn't bring himself to tear it. Everything in his house was gone. He decided to sell it, and a businessperson put a _for sale_ sign near it.

Flint sighed. _Goodbye, old friend_, he thought. It was where he grew up, but he couldn't live there anymore.

He trudged around town, taking everything in and seeing nothing. His eyes stung, thinking of the past. He walked past the jail, city council, neighborhoods, police station, the whole town.

The sky was gray, and the air was cold. He thought of a song, which reminded him of his mood.

_All the leaves are brown  
and the sky is gray  
I've been for a walk  
on a winter's day _

_I'd be safe and wa—_

The mayor suddenly appeared and Flint didn't want to talk to him. It had been awhile since he had seen him. Flint turned to the opposite direction, but the mayor followed him anyway.

"I'm sorry about your father, Flint."

Flint stopped. "…Thanks."

The mayor looked like he wanted to say more, but he just walked away.

Flint looked at the sky sadly.

_And the sky is gray…_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: I threw myself away

Flint continued to walk around. He finally made his way to the dump. He suddenly had an idea.

He grabbed all the pieces he could find and started to build a mini home, right next to his old neighborhood. He constructed for hours, panting even though it was cold outside. When he finished, he stood back and admire his work. It wasn't much, but it was home. Decent even.

He grabbed his box of deaths and put it inside. He made himself a mini bed too. He went back to the dump too look around and found a trash can.

He walked over to it and glanced inside. All of the pieces from his inventions were in there, plus his drawing of him. And his lab coat, in perfect condition still, without a speck of dirt. Flint gingerly reached a hand toward it and brushed his fingers against it. He was blasted with a memory of when he received it. _A professional grade lab coat…_

After the spaghetti tornado, he threw himself away. He ruined everything then. Everyone was mad at him. The world almost ended. What about now?

Flint climbed into the trash can and curled into a ball. He cried for awhile, thinking of his life. Even back in school, nobody liked him. His dad tried to warn him of things, but he didn't listen. He ruined everything. Everyone hated him.

_What about Sam?_ A voice in his head asked him.

_I wouldn't be surprised if she never talked to me again. The jerk I was…_ A voice argued.

He turned his head to the side and looked at the side. His father wasn't there to make him feel better.

_I tried to help everybody but instead I…I ruined everything…I'm just a piece of junk. So…I threw myself away, along with all these dumb inventions. This is junk…this is junk...this is junk._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The call

Flint lost track of time. He sat there for hours it seemed. He slept for most of the time, dreaming of his mom. He was starting to doze off again, when—

"Flint! You have a call! Flint, you have a call!"

Flint jumped. He climbed out of the trash can and rummaged through his lab coat and found his phone, which he forgot to smash.

"Hello?"

"Flint, I'm coming to Swallow Falls."

It was Sam. "…Ok. Why?"

"…well…I just wanted to see you…"

"…Ok…well, see you then…"

Flint hung up, mad at himself for acting like a jerk. Again. What was wrong with him?!

He sighed. He got up and dragged his trash can to his house he built. He put it inside. The house was as big as a small room. Cozy. He hung up his Picture and his lab coat, smiling sadly.

Suddenly he was hungry…sort of. Why not go eat? All of the leftover food caused a huge supply of food in Swallow Falls. No more sardines for awhile. Plus, he'll see Sam in awhile.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: This isn't happening

Flint walked around town, forcing himself to be in a better mood. No more mister slouchy jerk. Now he would be focused.

He walked to a restaurant called _Just Ham_ (actually in the movie). It was one of the better places. They sold everything from ham sandwiches to ham nuggets, which didn't sound too appetizing but wasn't all that bad.

Flint walked in and ordered a sandwich. He grabbed his bag and decided to sit near a window. He thought of when Sam would get here. She should be here soon. She was probably half way.

As soon as he saw Sam, he was going to apologize. He was such a jerk, he didn't deserve her. He would give her roses. And jello.

Flint glanced at the TV near him. The news. He hated the news so much now. He grabbed his sandwich and took a small bite of it. Inside he still felt like crying, but he'll try to cover it up when he sees Sam.

He watched TV, having nothing else to do. The weather news network was on, of all things. Someone named Nancy stood in front of the camera, reporting something about lightning striking a factory or something. Flint couldn't really hear it.

Then Flint saw something that made his stomach drop to the ground. A plane was over the Atlantic Ocean. It was headed towards Swallow Falls. Going to crash. The Pilot jumped out, not caring about the passengers.

The same one Sam was on.

Going to crash.

_SAM'S GOING TO CRASH?!_

Flint jumped up from his seat. His sandwich went flying. His phone suddenly rang and he snatched it up hurriedly.

"Sam?!"

"Flint! My plane's going to crash! Invent something to save it!"

Flint was horrified. "Sam, I—I can't!"

"Flint. I know you can. You have to try. If I don't make it…I love you."

Flint started to cry. "…I love you too Sam. I'm such a jerk the way I was acting—"

"Flint, it's ok. I know you're going to do big things someday—"

Then the phone went dead.

Flint sobbed like an idiot, scared to death that she was going to die. He sat on the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees, rocking back and forth repeating "This isn't happening. This isn't happening"

He sat there, crying his heart out. She was going to die. _What do I do now?_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: An idea

Flint burst through the doors of the café. He sprinted to his mini shack he built. He sat on the floor in a sad heap, sobbing. _Make that three deaths_.

He looked up at his picture, _Best inventor ever._ He stared. And stared. And stared.

_Can I do it? Could I really save Sam with an invention?_

_No, idiot! You'll ruin it again! _

_But I have to try…_

_What if something goes wrong…?_

He thought back to when his Mom gave him the lab coat.

_"The World needs your originality, Flint. You just have to grow into it. An I know you're going to do big things someday…"_

His mom believed in him. He couldn't let her down. Or Sam. Or his dad.

_But when all seems lost…I stared at defeat…_

Flint jumped up.

_…And found hope._

He ran over to his lab coat. "It's time" he said. He took it off its hook and put it on. He smiled. It felt good to be back.

He ran over to his invention trash can and pulled things out. He thought for a long time.

_Okay, I have approximately 20 minutes before Sam's plane crashes. What can I do to save it?_ _Let's see…planes are made of a type of metal…magnetic…heavy…molecules…morphing? No…magnetic…molecules…magnetic molecules…MAGNETIC MOLECULES! That's it!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Inventing again

A/N: Just have to say one thing: FLINT'S BACK! The good ole Flint you remember and love. ^_^

Flint dumped everything out of the trash can. He gazed at the pieces. How could he make the machine? He grabbed the first objects he saw and started to build.

"Building"

"Wiring"

"Smashing"

"Inserting"

"Pressing"

"Testing…" Flint grabbed the machine that looked like a gun. He used pieces from every invention he made. Even the spray on shoes. He grabbed a metal can and placed it on a table. Then he stepped back and pointed the gun at the can. He flinched and turned away while he pulled the trigger.

A blue beam shot out of the gun and hit the can. The can was enveloped in the blue light. Flint turned towards it slightly and raised the gun slightly upwards. The can rose upwards too. He swung it to the left, and the can followed, staying within the beam of light.

"IT WORKS!" Flint shouted. He felt like he did when the FLDSMDFR worked. What should he call it? How about the Flint Lockwood Magnetic Field Gun Tranquilizer? Or FLMFGT for short. He spun in circles and waved the gun around. He accidentally let go of the trigger. The can slung off in the distance and hit a ratbird, causing it to plummet to the ground. Flint just stared and ran away with his new invention, smiling for the first time in weeks.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The plane and Steve

Flint ran around town, trying to find the plane in the sky. His plan was that he would zap the plan and gently place it on the ground. He searched and searched, but he couldn't find anything. He ran into someone with a cage, nearly knocking him over.

"Flint, here is your animal. I can't take him anymore. HE. IS. A. TROUBLE. MAKER!." He gave him the cage and walked away.

Flint opened the cage and pulled Steve out, wrapping him up in a hug. "Steve! I should have never sold you…"

Steve just stared at him. Without the Monkey Thought Translator, he didn't know what he was thinking. But Flint understood him. He smiled and continued to hug him.

Suddenly Steve started to squirm. He made a loud noise and pointed at the sky. Flint set him on his shoulder and looked up. There, above the clouds in the distance over the ocean was the plane.

The sound of its engine was getting louder by the minute. Flint just gaped at it. Would his machine work against a huge hunk of metal?

Sam was scared out of her mind. She was going to die. Crashing into Swallow Falls. Flint would be soooooo sad. _Three _deaths in his life. Wow.

She looked out the window at the island, growing closer. She started to cry, thinking about Flint. _Oh Flint. If you can somehow hear me…I'll always love you…_

Then she went black.

Flint stood ready with his gun. The wind from the plane blew him back, almost knocking him over. He made his legs sturdy, and looked at the deafening plane.

Flint closed his eyes for a moment. _I love you Sam_. He opened his eyes and blasted the plane as hard as he could. It didn't seem to slow. He blasted with all his might, gritting his teeth. Why wasn't it slowing? He was suddenly blown back by the wind force against him, and then he went black.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: One word

Impact. Against the hard ground. An explosion that would change Swallow Falls forever.

Buildings were blown back. People flew. Trees uprooted. Destruction. By a plane.

Paramedics. Rushing to the scene. Coughing in the smoke. Desperately pulling passengers out, seemingly dead.

One more left. A woman in her 20's. Blond-red hair. Short. Out cold. _Is she dead?_ But she was breathing. _Incredible. Who saved this plane?_

Wait. A man woke up. He half opened his eyes at the sky, too weak to sit up. His hair was burned. His clothes charred. _Where's my coat?_ Head foggy. Vision blacked before a paramedic picked him up.

_Who's this?_

_Isn't that the same guy who cause it to rain food?_

_He saved the people in this plane. He's a hero. He did the impossible._

All were rushed to the hospital. Two in critical condition. A man and a woman. One with spiky hair. One with short hair. A lab coat was found in the distance, along with a monkey. The monkey was uninjured whatsoever, and the lab coat was given to the inventor.

Machines. Many machines. Plugged into two different people. Heart rates barely audible.

Wait. Her eyes are open. She is looking at the inventor. She tries to smile. She grabs his hand. One word on her mind. _Flint_. The inventor is awake now. Looking around the room, confused. Suddenly noticing his hand. Looking at the weathergirl. Pupils dilate. Smiles. One word on his mind. _Sam. _


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: But about you

Flint was unconscious. An inky ocean of black ink. He dreamt that he was inventing a machine. One that would change history. His mom and dad were there too. And Sam. It was the happiest moment of his life.

Then he heard a distant beating. The fog faded. He opened his eyes and saw white. Pure white. _Where am I? _he thought. he looked downward at himself. He was in a bed. An IV was hooked to his arm. His coat was lain on him. He reached out and gently brushed his fingers against it. It was burned. Suddenly, all that just happened blew at his face at once. _The plane. Sam. Where is she?_

He realizes someone is holding his hand. He looks at it. A smaller hand was laying in his larger one. He followed the arm and saw someone he was afraid he would never see again. The only thing he could think of was, _Sam. _He could only say, "Sam."

She smiled. "Flint"

"Sam"

"Flint"

"You're okay"

"Yeah thanks to you"

Flint arched his eyebrow. "Me? How? The plane di—"

"Your machine slowed the plane down. Without your machine, Many people would have died. You saved our lives"

Flint smiled softly. "I love you"

"Me too…but about you"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Leaving

A week crammed in the hospital was finally over. At last! Flint would have went insane, if it were for Sam. He couldn't even kiss her. All he could do was hold her hand and gaze into her beautiful eyes.

When the doctor unstrapped him, he jumped up for joy. Only to fall back onto the ground. A week without using your legs really takes its toll on you. He sat down and waited patiently for Sam to be unhooked. She got up, then came crashing back down to the ground too. They both laughed at each other.

When the doctor left them, saying they were free to go, They both scooted over to each other across the floor. Flint put his arms around her waist and Sam put her arms around his shoulders. They pulled each other close and kissed for an eternity. Softly.

A nurse walked in on them and they quickly pulled apart, acting like they were massaging their legs. They both smiled knowingly at each other.

Flint was the first to feel anything in his legs. A bunch of needles pricked them. At least that's what it felt like. He walked around the room, getting used to them. He helped Sam up and guided her to the door. She placed her hand in his and they both walked out.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Restarting

"Flint, are you sure this goes here?

"Positive."

"Ok…NNGHH! Wow…really…..heavy…help…."

"CHICKEN BRENT TO THE RESCUE!"

"GUMMY BEARS!"

"Manny where's my screwdriver?!"

"Right here."

"Thanks…here Brent"

"No gummy bears Steve. You go insane"

"GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS!"

"Gee Sam. This is NOT heavy. You're a weakling."

"Constructing!"

"And I'm listening to the guy in a moldy chicken suit?"

"Flint, do you need help?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Yes you ARE. And my chicken suit is NOT moldy!

That is what it would be like if you stood outside next to Flint's old yard. Hectic. Sam and Brent were arguing. Steve was yelling gummy bears at the top of his Translator speakers. Flint was in his usual frenzy, zoning out all the noise. The only one who was sane was Manny, as usual. Patience was short this morning. It didn't help it was freezing, and a snow was falling.

Flint had begged the owner of his old house to have it back. Begged. The owner finally accepted, thanks to everyone's relief. They were all currently constructing Flint's new lab. The Monkey Thought Translator was fixed, so everyone could hear Steve run his mouth all day long…er, run his speakers. They were about a quarter of the way done with the lab, and they had just started early this morning.

Flint stood outside his new lab. It looked exactly the same as the one before. He wanted to keep the memories of his childhood. Even if most were sad.

Sam appeared behind him and put her arms around him. "Wow."

"Yeah…wow."

Flint turned around and started to kiss Sam, forgetting about the crowd behind him.

"PDA! PDA!"

Flint and Sam immediately turned back around, turning red.

Brent stared at them. "You know what? Forget this. Let's all go to my house."

A chorus of "Okay" was sound. They all walked along the street. A chilly wind blew at them. Flint and Sam wrapped his arms around each other, trying to keep warm.

They entered his house, blasted with a warm wind. Brent's fireplace was going full blast. They all huddled around the fire. Sam pressed herself against Flint. Flint wrapped his arms around her.

A thought occurred to him. _No…that's stupid…could I? I can't…I have to try…Okay. I'll do it._

They fell asleep against each other.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The secret invention

Flint got up secretly in the middle of the night. He wandered out into a newly fallen snow. He shivered and trudged through to his lab. He zoomed up through his elevator and walked inside. He smiled, remembering all the good memories. He went over to a table and wrote his idea onto blueprints. Then he began to invent.

"Molding"

"Pressing"

"Heating"

"Implanting"

"Forging"

"Cooling"

He put the object in a small case. He wanted to show his new inventing as soon as possible. But when?

He secretly snuck back to Brent's house with the case in his pocket. He opened the door without making a noise. But the cold wind blasted Sam, causing her to open her eyes sleepily.

"Flint?"

Flint stopped in mid-tiptoe. He turned around and looked at Sam. "Want to walk?

Sam stared at him for a minute. "…um…ok?"

She got up and they both walked outside. The cold blasted her face, causing her to wake up fully. They walked slowly, holding hands. It was a clear night. A light snow on the ground. The moon shining on them. They walked slowly to the docks. They stood there and looked over at the water, the moon casting light over it.

Flint turned to Sam. She turned to him. The moon reflected off their eyes, causing both to sparkle. They both smiled at each other. Sam leaned in to kiss him, but Flint wasn't there when she opened her eyes. She looked down and saw him. On one knee. Her stomach got butterflies.

"Sam…you are the love of my life. From the first day I laid eyes on you…at this very place…I was in love. I can't live without you, so…will you marry me?" He held up the invention he made. A ring engraved that said "I Love You"

Those were they four words that every girl wants to hear from her boyfriend. She screaming and threw her arms around Flint, who was smiling with relief.

Different things were going through their heads. Flint was repeating _she said yes!_ over and over again. Sam was singing a song to herself.

_I'm in love it's a beautiful day_

_I'm in love it's a beautiful way_

_I don't care what the weatherman says_

_It's a beautiful day…_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: How things go

The wedding was held in Swallow Falls, since that's where they will live. Flint was dressed in his tux. Sam insisted that he was to keep his hair crazy. He placed his lab coat and a picture of his mom and dad in a seat. It made him feel like they were there with him.

He almost went insane, thinking of everything that could go wrong at the wedding. But it was Manny who calmed him down. Everyone in Swallow Falls went to the wedding. Even the Mayor.

He fell in love with Sam all over again once he saw here walking gracefully down the aisle. Her long wedding dress flowed behind her like a curtain. He pupils were in no doubt dilated. He smiled at her softly.

Sam came up beside him. Flint gently lifted the veil from hear face and smiled. They both grabbed each other's hands and faced the preacher.

"We gather here today…"

"You may now kiss the bride."

Flint turned to Sam and pulled her close, kissing her. A cheer rang up from the crowd. Everyone made their way to the wedding cake. They both decided to eat it first thing.

Flint cut the first piece and gave it to Sam. Sam cut his piece. They both took a spoon and spooned a piece of cake up. They looked at each other, smiling. They cautiously moved the spoon to each other's mouth. Sam suddenly grabbed a piece of cake and smeared it all over Flint's face.

He stared at her surprised. Then he smiled in determination and took his whole plate of cake and smeared it on her face. She did the same with him. A cake war was on between them, with the crowd choosing sides. Steve was at their feet, eating cake droppings. At some point both of them stopped and grinned at each other. Flint stepped up to her and wiped the cake off her mouth. Then he kissed her gently.

Sam pulled Flint to the dance floor. She smiled at him and took him in her arms, and he did the same. They swayed to the music gracefully. Sam was an expert at dancing, and Flint wasn't all that bad. He was better at this than ice skating.

They both went to sit down for a break. Flint could've sworn he saw his mom and dad dancing. He blinked and they were gone. They saw him get married. He just knew it.

Everyone in Swallow Falls was dancing. Earl and his wife. The mayor and some lady. Brent and a girl. Even Manny seemed to find someone.

Flint looked around at everyone. He was happy. For the first time in a long time, he was happy. He had the best wife ever, he had the best friends ever, and the best home ever. Sure, things don't always go as planned. Well, almost never. But he was home, where he belonged. He invented things that sometimes don't work, but that's just how things go.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Epilogue

A/N: *sigh* I wish I didn't have to end this, but I do. Here's the epilogue.

Later in life….

All was quiet and peaceful in Swallow Falls. A warm breeze was wafting through the air, along with the faint smell of cut grass. The warm sun was shining. Clear skies. People on the streets were sitting, enjoying the sun. Peaceful.

Except on one particular street. A guy with a lab coat was dashing furiously around. He was running at top speed. He collided with a trash can, but he kept going. He ran into several people, but he called out a "Sorry!" behind his shoulder.

Joe Towne appeared out of nowhere. "Flint, what's the rush?"

Flint stopped, out of breath. "…Sam…hospital…baby…"

He stood up straight and continued to run to the hospital. He did NOT want to miss this. Not for the world.

He burst through the hospital doors. The SFMC was the worst hospital in the world. That's what it seemed like. They had one ambulance. Just one. Not good.

Flint ran to the desk and yelled, "WHERE'S SAM?!"

You would've thought she was kidnapped. The woman behind the desk stared at him. "Sam…?"

"LOCKWOOD!"

She smiled. "Right this way."

She led the eager Flint down the hall. They stopped at a room. She turned to him. "…You may want to wait here…"

Flint sat down and the woman walked away. He sat. And sat. And sat. He was going insane. This was torture! _Is Sam ok? SAM?! ARE YOU OK?! _He thought. He got up and paced. Thinking. He rung his hands. _IF I HAVE TO STAY HERE ANY LONGER, I'M GOING TO BUST THE DOOR DOWN-_

At last he heard a door open. He turned around expectantly. A nurse smiled at him. "Would you like to see your twins?"

Flint's eyes got huge and his mouth gaped. He nearly had a heart attack. "TWINS?!"

The nurse smiled. "Yes. A girl and a boy."

Flint walked slowly into the room. Sam was laying on a bed exhausted. She smiled at him when he entered. He smiled right backed and kissed her forehead. He talked in a soft voice. "Hey. How've you been?"

Sam took his hand. "I've seen better days."

A nurse walked over towards him, smiling. "Here they are!" Cutest things…" She gave one to Sam and one to Flint then walked away.

They both smiled at their children. Flint looked at Sam. "What should we name them?"

Sam smiled. "Tim and Fran."

Flint almost cried. It was almost as if his mom and dad were back from the dead. Tim opened his eyes and looked up at Flint. They were blue, just like his father. Tim grinned and reached a hand up to Flint. Flint gently placed his long finger and Tim's tiny hand wrapped around it. Flint gently kissed Sam and sat beside her, happy with his new family.

THE END

A/N: Happy ending. Who doesn't love them? Anyway, my first fanfic is done. I don't own anyone, they belong to Sony Animation. Review please. Thanks for reading. :)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Epilogue

A/N: *sigh* I wish I didn't have to end this, but I do. Here's the epilogue.

Later in life….

All was quiet and peaceful in Swallow Falls. A warm breeze was wafting through the air, along with the faint smell of cut grass. The warm sun was shining. Clear skies. People on the streets were sitting, enjoying the sun. Peaceful.

Except on one particular street. A guy with a lab coat was dashing furiously around. He was running at top speed. He collided with a trash can, but he kept going. He ran into several people, but he called out a "Sorry!" behind his shoulder.

Joe Towne appeared out of nowhere. "Flint, what's the rush?"

Flint stopped, out of breath. "…Sam…hospital…baby…"

He stood up straight and continued to run to the hospital. He did NOT want to miss this. Not for the world.

He burst through the hospital doors. The SFMC was the worst hospital in the world. That's what it seemed like. They had one ambulance. Just one. Not good.

Flint ran to the desk and yelled, "WHERE'S SAM?!"

The woman behind the desk stared at him. "Sam…?"

"LOCKWOOD!"

She smiled. "Right this way."

She led the eager Flint down the hall. They stopped at a room. She turned to him. "…You may want to wait here…"

Flint sat down and the woman walked away. He sat. And sat. And sat. He was going insane. This was torture! _Is Sam ok? SAM?! ARE YOU OK?! _He thought. He got up and paced. Thinking.

At last he heard a door open. He turned around expectantly. A nurse smiled at him. "Would you like to see your twins?"

Flint's eyes got huge and his mouth gaped. He nearly had a heart attack. "TWINS?!"

The nurse smiled. "Yes. A girl and a boy."

Flint walked slowly into the room. Sam was laying on a bed exhausted. She smiled at him when he entered. He smiled right backed and kissed her forehead. He talked in a soft voice. "Hey. How've you been?"

Sam took his hand. "I've seen better days."

A nurse walked over towards him, smiling. "Here they are!" Cutest things…" She gave one to Sam and one to Flint then walked away.

They both smiled at their children. Flint looked at Sam. "What should we name them?"

Sam smiled. "Tim and Fran."

Flint almost cried. It was almost as if his mom and dad were back from the dead. Tim opened his eyes and looked up at Flint. They were blue, just like his father. Tim grinned and reached a hand up to Flint. Flint gently placed his long finger and Tim's tiny finger wrapped around it. Flint gently kissed Sam and sat beside her, happy with his new family.

THE END

A/N: Happy ending. Who doesn't love them? Anyway, my first fanfic is done. I don't own anyone, they belong to Sony Animation. Review please. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
